


My Friends

by Mistyrainbow101



Category: Adventure Time, Clarence (Cartoon), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyrainbow101/pseuds/Mistyrainbow101
Summary: After the fall of the multidimensional villainous group the "Bad End Friends" Wirt decides that the life of a lonely tree chewing and oil spitting beast is not the life he wants. He returns to the real world and Greg is released from the glow of the lantern, but everything is different and his family had moved away, Bill Cipher then offers them to stay in a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to live within the forest and the other supernatural creatures.





	My Friends

There's a reason why Wirt’s dialogue doesn't start with a caps in the front his sentences and his voice trails out with a ‘…’)

 

Prologue/ Chapter 1  
Wirt huffed gruffly as he jumped over a guard-rail and into the next forested area. Gregory, Wirt’s younger brother lay unconscious on Wirt’s back as they traveled at inhuman speed. His oily wooden antlers were larger than he would like, he hadn’t had time to trim them and his cloak need a tailor. 

The Beast rather reside back in his home town in Illinois but it just wasn’t the ideal place for a creature like him to call home. Returning from the unknown had raised a bunch of questions, as it took them nearly 40 human years to persuade a kindly blue demon to let them pass through purgatory. His parents had moved on to the next state and all of Wirt’s friends were grown up and had families of their own. 

“We thought you were dead!” Sarah had cried clutching his shirt collar roughly. Jason Funderburker (Sarah’s Husband) seemed confused and kept his two children behind him through the exchange between Sarah and Wirt.

He was then given directions and sent on his way after spending two weeks in his hometown, only stopping when the sun came up or when greg needed food or a restroom break.

Travelling from illinois to Oregon in two nights wasn’t easy. Wirt was tired and hungry but continued to press forward, apparently his destination was filled with other spirits and had a high disappearance rate made up of children and hikers. Perfect for his Edelwood trees. 

Wirt looked forward at the upcoming highway, it was darker than the ones before- mostly because the more he traveled the more rural and dim lighted the roads became.  
Streets lights disappeared and all was left was the blue light of the moon and yellow of far away vehicles. 

Wirt sighed and decided to walk across this road because the large green sign on the side of the road read in big white letters ‘Welcome To Gravity Falls’. 

He was halfway across the road when the car lights brightened until they were right in front of Wirt’s face.  
In a split second he lit the lantern in his hand and gregory disappeared into the flame as Wirt was flung backwards. 

The beast could see a red convertible in his blurry vision and three figures emerged from it. 

“Grunkle Stan i think that’s a man!” cried a woman with long brown hair. 

“Whoa kids back up, it doesn’t look human.” Stan exclaimed grabbing his brass knuckles. 

Wirt gathered himself quickly and as he stood up he turned into his shadow form, towering over the three individuals. He raced away and into the woods right before they could call animal control or the authorities. 

This was already a bad start, if these people had gotten a picture or a video the whole town could go up in panic and wirt would have to leave AGAIN.  
The beast continued sprinting through bushes and dodging trees until he came upon a dark looking cabin in a small clearing. 

“Good.” he whispered to himself looking down at the glowing lantern containing his brother. “This is a good place to stop.”

The sun had come up now as Wirt surveyed the


End file.
